Calvin, Hero of the Stars
by CoolGirl89 Palanantoiel
Summary: CoolGirl89 - Calvin, Hero of the Stars is up again!!!! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Calvin, Hero of the Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. Just read and review please.  
  
A/N: In this fic, Hobbes is treated like a real being, who can talk of course. Everyone can hear him, and nobody is surprised to hear him speak.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Calvin closed the book about outer space and sighed. The book had stated that space travel would be impossible for the next 300+ years and even then, you would only be able to go within the solar system. He couldn't wait that long. He dashed over to his closet and took out a helmet. "I now declare myself, Emperor of Space!!!" He yelled as he put the helmet on his head. "And the Emperor of Space can go anywhere in space he wants to." He bounded out of his room and down the stairs but was stopped by Hobbes, who had just woken up, due to Calvin's yell.  
  
Hobbes yawned, "Why did you have to yell, I was in the middle of the best dream ever. I was in a meadow, and all these cans of tuna were dancing about me. Then I took a can opener and -" He stopped and scanned Calvin. "Why are you wearing that helmet?" He asked with another yawn.  
  
"How dare you talk to the Emperor of the Stars that way." Calvin said angrily. "You will be punished for your arrogance!"  
  
"Oh, yea," Hobbes challenged. "You are to short to be a 'Emperor'."  
  
"No, I'm not." Calvin said and raised his fists. "The Emperor could beat you anyday, no matter how short he is." Hobbes snarled and soon, Calvin and Hobbes were wrestling on the floor. After Calvin's Mom had separated them, Calvin went outside.  
  
He slowly journeyed to the creek and sat down to skip rocks. He was still brooding about space travel when a voice said, "So you really want to travel in space."  
  
Calvin jumped then sighed in relief. It was Hobbes. "Yea, I do. Well let's go explore the woods." Calvin and Hobbes roamed all around the woods for a few hours. Suddenly they came up onto a cave. ""Let's explore it!" Calvin exclaimed then tugging at Hobbes arm, ran into it. After making their way along a bit, there was a flash of light. Calvin was seeing spots and trying to feel his way out when he heard zapping sound sound behind. Calvin turned and, felling pain rip through his leg, he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calvin woke up with a banging headache and an aching leg. He slowly cracked open one eye and glanced around. Seeing as he did not recognize the room he was in at all, he swung off of the bed. He winced, as pain surged through his leg. He sat back down onto the bed and looked around. All around him was gizmos. A weird disc thingy laid on a shelf right next to him. Leaning curiously forward, he pressed a button on it. Suddenly, a image sprang up. It looked somewhat like JarJar Binks, (Don't groan, it isn't him) only it was wearing a doctor's uniform. The image crackled to life, "Greetings, what can I get you?" Calvin jumped and fumbled to push the button again. As the image slowly died, he glimpsed Hobbes laying on a separate bed. As he settled back down onto the bed, he heard a sound behind him. Turning, he found Hobbes sitting up. "Where are we?" Calvin asked his pal.  
  
"I don't know." Suddenly, what had looked like a part of the wall, slid open. The weird Jar-Jar-like creature came into the room. Hobbes and Calvin looked at each other feverishly. Each one's mind was racing with the thought, "Who is he and what am I doing here?" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, I take it back, the creature does not look that much like Jar- Jar, as you will see in the next chapter. I thought it over and decided that Jar-Jar looks too dorky to even resemble someone in my fic. So in this chapter, there is a description of the creature. And, you'll find out what Susie is doing here in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Calvin studied the creature. It was redish-brown, and about, from what he judged, about 5 feet, 10 inches tall. He walked with a limp and carried a clipboard. The creature walked over to a cupboard and opened it. He looked inside than muttered to himself, "I thought I told them to send it right away." He then opened another cupboard and rummaged around.  
  
Calvin throat suddenly went dry, but he managed to say, "Who are you?"  
  
The creature didn't turn around, but continued to look through the cupboard. "I'm Dr. Quintus B. Cybrig. I'm the fleet's new quadrant doctor. " He opened the first cupboard. "Ah! I suppose they finally remembered to send it. I'll have to talk to them about this." He turned to Hobbes and looked him over. "Captain Hobbes, I've already checked you over. Besides a nasty fall and few bruses, you're fine." Hobbes looked confused. Dr. Gulus chuckled. "You don't don't have to look that surprised. You can go now."  
  
Hobbes stood up, then looked at Calvin. "How is Calvin going to be?"  
  
"He's going to fine. After a few days of peace and relaxation, he'll be as good as new."  
  
"What do I do in the meantime?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"I suppose you go about on your duties. You'll have to ask the fleet director if you want to specificly know more. All I know is that you aren't leaving until Admiral Calvin gets better."  
  
"Admiral?" Calvin asked, surprised at the offical title.  
  
"Yes Admiral, or did your memory fade when you were wounded?" The doctor chuckled then motioned Hobbes out. Hobbes took one last glance at Calvin then slipped away.  
  
"How did I get here?" Calvin questioned after Dr. Cybrig had given him some strange looking pills. Calvin, as unadventurous about new foods or medicine as usual, struggled and protested. Finally the doctor managed to get the pills in. When Calvin asked the question, he pressed a bottun and a red, velvety chair slid out of the wall. Dr. Cybrig sat down and started to talk.  
  
"As you know, you were sent on a mission to spy on the evil Lord Moeto and his troops, for we fear that he is building up an army so he can conquer the galaxy." Calvin pretended to acknowledge, but he actually he was as confused as a......well something very confused. You and Captain Hobbes were shot down by enemy aircraft and you landed on the forest moon of Gordor. The enemy had almost surounded you and would have killed you if your Navagator Susie -"  
  
"Susie! Susie is my navagator!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, anyway, she contacted the Space Fleet when you crashed and the SF sent two ships filled with armed forces as fast as they could. If they could have been a little faster, you wouldn't have been injured. Well, you had better get some rest. I'll be by later." And with that he left. Calvin pondered all this and soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a week, Calvin was as good as new. And he, Hobbes and Susie, (Calvin shuddered when she came onto the ship he was commanding and he would have ordered her off if Hobbes ((who had learned quite alot during the week)) hadn't told him that she was the only navigator left) along with the rest of the crew set off the thwart the evil Lord Moeto plans. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N As with most time/space Sci-fi stories, it brings the question. If the characters are in a parallel universe, where are there parallel selves? Were the selves wisked away to the characters universe? Were the selves killed a little earlier and nobody found out, so everyone thinks that the characters are them? Or were they somewhere else, like captured by the enemy, thus enabling our charecters to be them with chances of accusations of fraud and impersonation? I have chosen for this fanfic....well you'll find out. (Just between us, I have no idea} Enjoy the little sci-fi discussion? (Hmmmmm..maybe I should do a column) Well, start reading the story unless you want to read the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes and never will (although I hope to do some world famous comic strip. Then I can write a fic about it and say, I do own it. Haha!!)  
  
As the ship flew toward Gordor, where it was believed nearby the Lord Moeto was raising his army. Calvin grumped on the first day because he found out that Susie got to pilot the ship and all he did, for now, was sit in a boring room and talk to Hobbes and one or two other people.  
  
It seemed like Hobbes really liked being Captain. He would go around, barking orders and pouring over what information he could find on Lord Moeto and everything else. He would wear his uniform proudly while doing anything connected to his duties.  
  
One night, Calvin found that he couldn't sleep. "Most likely because this spacecraft doesn't have any decent beds." He thought to himself as he dressed. He was careful to avoid the bridge, for that was where the sentry would be. He made his way carefully to the crome and glass door that led to the kitchen. It squeaked a little as he opened it. "A midnight snack would do me good." He was about to look through the crome cupboards when a small squeak sounded behind him. He spun around only to see Susie. Calvin quickly turned his back and looked in the cupboard. "Just as I thought, no Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs." He mumbled.  
  
"Calvin?" Susie asked behind him.  
  
"Go away. Can't you see I'm making a very detailed inspection of this kitchen?" Calvin's annoyed tone might have driven of anyone who was below his rank, but Susie wouldn't give up.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, not wanting to give up.  
  
"No! I'm busy. Go talk to Hobbes." There was a pause as Calvin moved aside boxes in the cupboards. "WHERE ARE THOSE CHOCOLATE FROSTED SUGAR-" He stopped midway because Hobbes had pounced and put his furry hand over Calvin's big mouth.  
  
"Shhhh. Do you want the whole spaceship to hear?" Hobbes whispered and let go of Calvin's mouth.  
  
"Matter of fact, Calvin, I already talked to Hobbes. Well, I was going to tomorrow, but since we are all here, why don't we talk now?" She sat down on a chair and waited for Calvin's answer.  
  
"Not until I find my Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs." Calvin, knowing perfectly well that there wasn't any CFSB, continued searching. That is until Hobbes yanked him out and planted him into a chair. Calvin looked at Hobbes, who stood menacingly in front of him, then at Susie, who sat with her legs crossed on the chair next to him. "You better not be planing a revolt!" He started to shout but caught himself and whispered. Hobbes smiled and Susie let out a little giggle.  
  
"You're so silly." She said. "I have to tell you something." She paused, searching where to begin. "I saw you go into the cave back home."  
  
"You mean you're not from this galaxy?" Calvin asked.  
  
"No. Anyway, I was at the mouth of the cave when I saw the flash. I ran in and you had disappeared. Then, another flash came and I guess I was transported here." Susie stopped for a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"Were you spying on us?" Calvin asked. Susie turned red.  
  
"Yes. You should be glad. If I didn't, you would have been dead space toast." Calvin rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's either dead space meat or just space toast. If you're going to insult me, insult me right."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, whatever took us here must have brought me here faster or something because next thing I know, I'm on Gondor, typing in numbers on a distress signal. "  
  
"Hmmmm." Calvin thought for a minute. "Well, how are we going to get back?"  
  
"We could finish this mission than tell someone." Hobbes put in.  
  
"We better get back into our bunks if we want to have any strenth left for Gondor." Susie commented.  
  
As Calvin slipped into his bed, he could help thinking that it was a good thing that Susie was spying on him and Hobbes. "I hope that after this is over, we can find a way back." He thought as he fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Remember that little sci-fi talk I had last chapter? Well, no more people from Calvin's real world, (yet) but you can see a parallel being of Moe's.  
  
The little party reached Gordor in a few days. With their ships, the TIGER and the STARQUIN hovering above it's round shaped self, Susie read the radar. "Admiral!" Calvin rolled his eyes and waved his hand to continue. "The radar says that there is approximently 10 ships headed this way."  
  
Calvin sat up. This he could take interest to. What better way to stop being bored then to get himself caught up in a space battle. "How many ships do we have?" He questioned.  
  
"Two, sir." She quickly answered. Calvin thought for a moment. He figured these ships might be better armed, but unfortunately, he was no good at math and somehow he figured that two ships of his fleet could defeat ten.  
  
"Prepare to fire. First let us --" Hobbes tapped Calvin on the shoulder.  
  
" Calvin? They outnumber us 5 to 1. We should probably --"  
  
"We're receiven a transmission, captain!" A young man by the name of Scotty (hehe...figure out what this has a connection to) interrupted. Calvin, eager to have anything to do besides listen to Hobbes rattle on about this ship and stuff, nodded his head in approval. There was a flicker on the front window and a man who looked alot like Moe, only eviler and he was wearing a dark clock and hood, appeared. A thin smile was on his face.  
  
" So, Admiral Twinkie, you have come into my sector again." Moeto paused for a moment.  
  
" Actually, " Hobbes interjected. "This isn't your sector, you illegally took over a planet."  
  
Moeto scowled. " I thought I took care of you. If it wasn't for your stupid little navigator, I'd have blown you to bits." He turned his attention back on Calvin. "Now I warn you, if you do not leave right now, I'll blast you to bits for sure. As you can see, my ships are approaching your craft. You have five minutes to decide." The transmission stopped and Calvin was left thinking. This might be his chance to get back at Moe. (He figured that all people that resembled people in his dimension were actually from his detention. He didn't know about the whole 'alternate universe' thing.)  
  
" First no brain, then no eyes, then no manners, then no patience." He heard Susie mutter to Hobbes. Finally, after an agonizing one minute, Calvin came to a desition.  
  
He stood up and announced, "We'll launch a surprise attack while Scotty contacts the rest of the fleet. Say that Moeto is indeed building a army." Calvin ordered. "Everyone get to your battlestations and I want to be able to attack this things in one minute." Everyone scrambled and Calvin sat back down in his chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord?" A officer approached the throne of Moeto. "I'm seeing some strange movements from the TIGER and the STARQUIN. They at first seemed to be jumping into hyperspace, but now their turning around like they changed their mind and will stay put."  
  
"Quick, attack. It was a trick. They plan on surprise attacking-- " A bolt hit the ship and it rocked.  
  
"Sir! They've hit our external transmission. We can't communicate with the other ships." The intercom on the armrest beeped.  
  
"Consitrate full fire power on the TIGER. I'm going to try and take a small craft over to another ship."  
  
"Sir!" The intercom beeped once more. "We're losing power. They've hit our--" The intercom died.  
  
Moeto glared at the officer, who managed a weak smile. "Internal communications?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Calvin?" Susie announced. "I'm getting a signal that a small ship is leaving the TWINKIE, the ship we just hit several times. It's trying to reach the other ships. Should I go ahead?"  
  
"Proceed." Calvin muttered. So much for having fun attacking. I'm not manning the guns, I'm just giving...... He suddenly realized something he hadn't realized before. He was in control. He pressed the intercom and ordered. "Captain Hobbes, fire at the.....POUNDER. It seems like the small ship is heading to it."  
  
"Roger." Hobbes replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As shot after shot came from the TIGER and the STARQUIN, the Moeto ships were doing the best they could. But, caught off guard and with their main ship not responding, one by one they were breing shot down. Finally, only the POUNDER, the CONQUEROR and the DISCO remained. (Moeto has weird taste in names) The CONQUEROR headed toward the STARQUIN in the hopes that she could ram it, when the TIGER shot it. As all communications and power was lost, she was left adrift for the time being. Moeto, who had reached the POUNDER, realized that there was no way to win this. The DISCO already had it's weapons disabled. So Moeto ordered a retreat. They shot into hyperspace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back aboard the STARQUIN, everyone was celebrating. (Actually both ships were celebrating, but the STARQUIN was what Calvin, Hobbes and Susie were on) "Susie! Steer us toward the CONQUEROR. We'll repair her, use her as another ship and take her crew prisoners." Susie, rejoiced over their victory, saluted and did so. When they brought the prisoners on board, Calvin and Hobbes were surprised to see one of their dreaded enemies walk on in chains. Rosalyn!??!! 


End file.
